Gringotts
by Nina-Satine
Summary: With her new friend Sarah enters a wizarding bank for the first time. Surprised by those she meets and their rude ways, Sarah decides to use her newly found authority and perhaps teach a lesson in manners.


This can be read alone but will make more sense when paired with Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Sarah followed the man that she met in the pub, and stayed close to him as he previously told her to. The streets were littered with beggars, witches and wizards that she learned had their magic stripped from them.

"The ministry's been taking wands away from muggle-borns. They've been sayin' that they stole the magic. That only half-bloods and pure-bloods are deserving of it." He explained quickly after telling her to try and ignore the people around her. He said they would notice if she showed compassion, that they would start nosing about where they didn't need to.

Most of the shops were boarded up, and she was certain that this had once been a grand place. She could feel the Labyrinth crying for its brother, the wizarding magic, magic that she had just learned about, that was been taken and tainted with evil. Sarah did her best to keep from looking, it made her heart ache. She thought of how horrible it was, and promised herself that she would find a way to help. But, she had no money to give, and was trying to keep herself from being noticed, she could not help if she was taken away somewhere. The bells sang in her ear, telling her it would never let anyone take her away from where she wanted to be.

Sarah lifted the hood of her cloak over her head, and unconsciously rubbed her hands down the velvet dress she wore. She looked like a woman that came straight out of the pages of a medieval story, and hoped it was enough to keep everyone fooled around her.

"Er, just ter forewarn you, it might take a while. I always tell the headmaster, if he wants thing ter be done in a timely manner ter send one of the other professors. Not tha' I'm complaining, it's just, well, they think, with everything that's been going on I'm beneath them now, yeh see. I think the headmaster likes ter cause me trouble. Anyway, just try ter ignore 'em, and just let me do all the talkin'." Sarah was slightly nervous, she still didn't know what exactly was going on, or who he was talking about but she nodded anyways.

"I appreciate what you're doing for me." Sarah said honestly as she craned her head to look up at him, and trying to keep in step with him. "You don't have to do this and you are, so thank you." Sarah said. The man looked at her and let out a small sigh.

"You don't have to be thanking me, but yer welcome."

"I don't even know your name." Sarah said feeling slightly guilty.

"It's Hagrid." He replied, and Sarah couldn't help the smile that came across her face, his name was so unique and similar to her other, just as extraordinary friend.

"I'm Sarah." She replied, and Hagrid couldn't help but smile back at her bright face. They walked up to an imposing building that looked as though it would topple over and Sarah made sure to stick as close to him as she could. As soon as they walked in the building Sarah felt a shift, it was as though the building was welcoming her, and she was certain no one else noticed it.

Sarah looked about at the tellers, the odd creatures that kept their heads down, and the few that did look up, took one glance at Hagrid and continued on with whatever it was that they had been working on. There were a few men walking about, but Sarah noticed that they too, briefly looked at Hagrid and turned back without a second thought. She even noticed a few snickering before moving on with whatever they had been doing. Upon reaching the main podium Hagrid spoke.

"I 'ave some business on the headmaster's orders, and ter exchange currency." The teller who had been writing something lifted a finger to signal for them to wait a moment, he continued to write without looking up. The time seemed to drag on, long after the teller put his hand back down, not once looking up or saying anything. He jabbed the feather pen down as though marking a period signaling that he was done with his writing.

"Shame, that the headmaster did not take the time out of his busy schedule to come make the transactions himself." The teller kept his eyes down and then continued to write.

"The headmaster is a busy person." Hagrid stated, but made no effort to argue with the teller.

"As are we," the teller replied, "you, will have to wait." Sarah turned her eyes about the room again, and understood what Hagrid had been warning her about, they ignored him, she wasn't sure why, but they felt he did not matter and in turn took no notice of the small woman that accompanied him. A whisper filled her ear like a gentle lullaby, a soft murmur that didn't speak in words, but it was encouraging and soothing, and urged her to speak.

"Such terrible service, what a horrible place this is." She said to no one in particular, but loud enough to cause the teller to sneer.

"Miss, the goblins will see ter us when they can." Hagrid said, trying to both appease the goblin teller, and remind Sarah as to what he had her agree on before they entered the building. The realization that the tellers had been goblins made Sarah take another look about the room. It had been obvious, and somehow she thought perhaps they were something else altogether. The whispers chimed in her ears as though it was giggling, delighted that Sarah now had the upper hand over the goblin tellers.

"Can we speak to your manager?" Sarah asked in a stern tone.

"The manager is far too busy to be bothered, but if you would like to speak to him you will have to wait even longer." The goblin, who still had not looked up, replied.

"I am certain I can reach far higher than the manager, in a quicker time than I can escape an oubliette." The goblin stopped writing and looked up, wide-eyed at Sarah. The chimes were louder in Sarah's ear. "Caught your attention, did I?" Sarah more stated as she lowered her hood to expose her face. The goblin seemed to take a step back, as though he was ready to run if needed. It caused other goblins to turn to see what was going on, only for them to stare at the woman with wide eyes and fear. "I would not like to demand, but then I am certain with a few words I can have this entire situation dealt with in a very timely manner." The goblin opened and shut his mouth like a fish, the chiming was rapid and repetitive, seemingly pleased with the mischief it caused. "I know I mustn't say the words, but it seems as though I may have no other choice, I… wis-." Sarah dragged the words out slowly, really not wanting to speak them, but if she needed to, she would.

"Please!" The goblin leaned towards them, the top of his body nearly falling over the top of his podium, a hand stretched out as though willing her to stop. The entire building was holding its breath, and the guards who were about to pull their wands had been stopped by a few of the other tellers. The goblins merely shook their heads at the guards, silently conveying that this was not a situation that they wanted to get in the middle of.

"Are you ordering me?" Sarah said trying her best to channel the personality of their King. The goblin shrunk back pulling his hand away.

"No, my lady, not at all. Please, allow me to make amends, and apologize for keeping you waiting." He told her sincerely.

"It is not I, that you are keeping, it is my friend, he has been ever so kind to me, and I am sad to say that I am ashamed to see how he has been treated, particularly in this building. It says very little about those you represent. Perhaps visits to the bog would encourage better manners in the treatment of the guests that you serve, including those of whom I call friends." Sarah said turning to Hagrid who was speechless and looking at Sarah as though he didn't know what to make of her.

Never before had the goblins acted in such a way to anyone, with of course the exception of a very small few, all of which were either very important to the wizarding community, or rich within the world. But even then it was respect and business, this was different. They looked at Sarah with fear, and awe, a need to please, and a devout loyalty.

"Yes," the goblin said turning to Hagrid. "We have been most unkind, please forgive me, and allow me to personally see that everything you need is done as soon as possible, and please forgive any offense we might have caused." The goblin looked as though he was begging with his eyes, and he looked like he was about to burst into tears, fall to his knees, beg for forgiveness if Hagrid told him no. Hagrid turned to Sarah, seeing her small reassuring smile.

"Well, alright then." Hagrid said with a shrug. The goblin looked as though he would jump over the podium to hug him, thanking him over and over. Hagrid was relieved when the goblin didn't.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to have a take of how Gringotts Goblins would react to seeing Sarah.

This story and Leaky Cauldron take place the same time that the Trio is Horcrux hunting, a particularly dangerous time in the wizarding world.

Happy readings.


End file.
